


De cuando el pequeño mago tenía pesadillas y el único que pudo espantarlas

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [2]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, fraternal love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de pesadillas está afectando el sueño del pequeño Manuel y el del resto del castillo. Alguien tiene que hacer algo para calmarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cuando el pequeño mago tenía pesadillas y el único que pudo espantarlas

**De cuando el pequeño brujo tenía pesadillas y el único que pudo espantarlas.**

_…Por lo que dicen fue cuando tenía unos seis años, lo que está dispuesto a aceptar…_

Habían sido una seguidilla de noches sin dormir para el joven mago de la corte y nadie sabía qué estaba pasando.

La primera vez nadie le dio mucha importancia, porque después de todo estaban hablando de un niño que apenas lograba subirse a las sillas en la sala del trono e incluso las del comedor, todos tienen pesadillas alguna vez en la vida, por eso la criada que se dio cuenta de los gritos y llantos venidos de la torre sur del castillo no se lo comentó a mucha gente en primera instancia.

La segunda vez también había traído sus explicaciones, a pesar de ser la segunda noche seguida con pesadillas las nanas culparon a la tormenta eléctrica que azotaba el castillo desde la tarde de haber perturbado al niño, con eso también trataron de calmar sus mentes por reaccionar casi de mañana, porque con el ruido de los truenos ¿Quién iba a oír los llantos de Manuel allá arriba?

Con la tercera noche consecutiva de gritos la corte y los sirvientes comenzaron a inquietarse, ¿Con qué estaba soñando el mago que lo hacía llorar de aquella manera? Además que verlo caminando cabizbajo y cayendo dormido en cualquier parte del castillo les partía el corazón.

A la cuarta noche el rey tuvo que llamar a un consejo para el siguiente día, varios estaban hablando de conspiraciones por parte de otros reinos o los grupos que vivían en los bosques, sugerían que intentaban debilitar sus defensas atacando a su arma mágica, otros daban explicaciones más humanas al insinuar que el estrés de tomar parte activa en la corte a tan corta edad estaba afectando a Manuel de mala manera llevándolo a tener esas pesadillas. El rey los escuchó a todos con atención mientras intentaba sacar sus propias conclusiones. Finalmente decidió que probarían diferentes cosas para ver que el pobre niño volviera a dormir.

Por eso a la quinta noche un curandero del pueblo estaba apostado en las cámaras del pequeño, bajo la mirada inquisitiva y un tanto desconfiada de Manuel.

-¿Por qué tienes que quedarte en mi cuarto? –Preguntó con la vocecita aguda de los niños pequeños desde un rincón de su cama en el que se había acomodado y desde donde no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ese hombre extraño con olor a hierbas, ramas y hojas en el pelo y la barba. Sus ojitos grandes y oscuros casi no pestañaban para no perder de vista al sujeto que se mantenía quieto en una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

-Es por su bien mi señor, me han pedido que vigile su sueño y vea si hay cualquier clase de hechicería detrás de sus últimas pesadillas –Ante esto el brujito resopló y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Si hubiera hechicería de por medio no creen que ya lo sabría?

El hombre sonrió gentilmente al chico-Tal vez señor, pero usted es muy joven, nunca está de sobra consultar con alguien de mayor experiencia…

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! –Ahora Manuel sí que estaba ofendido y molesto con ese sujeto. Algunas cosas en el cuarto se elevaron unos centímetros en el aire luego del grito del niño. El hombre tragó saliva al ver el efecto de su comentario.

-N-nada señor, no me atrevería…

\- ¡Todos ustedes, viejos, siempre andan criticando todo lo que hago! –Las botellas comenzaron a bailar y estremecerse sobre las repisas al igual que los vidrios de las ventanas.

-L-le aseguro que no fue mi intención… -El pobre hombre comenzaba a entrar en pánico ante la furia creciente del crio en la cama.

-¡Cállate! –El chillido de Manuel trajo consigo la explosión de un matraz en una esquina de la habitación. El curandero tenía los ojos tremendamente abiertos al notar que casi todos los libros empezaron a caer de los estantes y las botellas se alzaban para girar sobre su cabeza.

-Su excelencia, c-calma por favor… -Se levantó del asiento mirando al niño y las botellas de vidrio pendiendo encima de su cuerpo.

-¡Sé que soy pequeño pero no les da derecho a tratarme como un tonto! –El niño estaba a un pelo de perder los estribos, su voz se alzaba fuerte y aguda casi como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente ayudaban a esa imagen. El hombre intentó acercarse y consolar al niño, pero con eso solo lo hizo enojar más- ¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡Vete de aquí!

Las botellas y los libros en el piso se fueron contra él y dando un grito salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo los interminables escalones de la torre, con todos los utensilios detrás de él. Le habían dicho que el pequeño brujo andaba algo irritable durante esos días por la falta de sueño, pero esto era demasiado.

Así a la sexta noche habían desistido de adjudicarle algún origen mágico al problema, y tomaron otra ruta de acción, una un poco más “normal”. Así fue que durante el día liberaron a Manuel de todas sus obligaciones como mago de la corte, cancelaron sus lecciones y las prácticas de magia y lo obligaron a jugar con los otros niños en el castillo, con lo cual el pequeño no estaba muy feliz.

-¿Por qué estás aquí y no con tus libros? –Un rubio de ojos verdes de unos ocho años lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida. Para Manuel no era el mocoso más agradable para pasar su tarde, pero era un niño y eso debería servir.

-Dicen que tengo que jugar con ustedes, niños…-Comentó mirando a la tropa de rapaces que estaba reunida en el patio, era una mezcla entre los hijos de cortesanos y caballeros la que tenía enfrente, pero normalmente era con el jovencito de pelo claro con el que terminaba hablando siempre, o el que se acercaba a hablarle más bien. En este momento el otro niño lo estaba inspeccionando de pies a cabeza y cuando terminó su entrecejo se frunció perturbando sus infantiles facciones.

-¡¿Jugar?! ¿Y esperas a que yo lo resuelva, verdad maguito? –Martín parecía bastante enfadado, por ello Manuel lo observó confundido y enarcó una de sus cejas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Sos un palo! ¡Te tropezas a cada paso con esas ridículas túnicas y estoy seguro que nunca has tomado un balón en tu vida! ¿Cómo queres que encuentre algo a lo que podas jugar?

Ahora el enojado era el moreno quien se cruzó de brazos- Bueno, aprendo rápido…

-Nah, eres demasiado problema, mejor volvé a tu torre, pibe…-El niño se giró y fue hasta donde estaban los demás chicos, al llegar un pequeño de lentes lo observaba de forma acusadora y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Por qué sos así con él? Deja que juegue con nosotros.

Martín dejó escapar una risita mientras miraba al resto de los niños- Tranquilo, él sabe que estoy bromean… ¡Ah! –Sintió como un objeto muy parecido a una pequeña pelota chocaba dolorosamente contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, un cúmulo de hojas y ramas que habían formado la bola cayeron por sus costados y hacia el frente de su cabeza. Al voltearse vio a Manuel que subía la escalera hacia el interior del castillo con pasos fuertes y sonoros y las manos en puño a cada lado.

Por razones como esa odiaba a los niños del castillo, pensó Manuel.

Los únicos dos niños con los que se llevaba bien eran los dos principitos con los que había crecido casi como si fueran hermanos, pero Julio con tres años no hacía muchas cosas todavía y Miguel era un loco que siempre terminaba convertido en un animal por incitar o sacar de quicio al brujito. Esa vez no fue diferente y Manuel acabó de vuelta en la biblioteca buscando cómo cambiaba una cabra de nuevo en un príncipe. Aunque llegó agotado a su cama cuando el sol estaba cayendo eso no ayudó a espantar los sueños feos.

Antes que llegara la séptima noche Manuel había hecho una cantidad tan desorbitante y ridícula de rituales para mejorar su rutina de sueño que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos si quiera se estaban peleando el primer lugar para el más estúpido, francamente, debía tener una conversación bastante seria con la gente del reino respecto a sus supersticiones.

Terminó de tomarse la leche tibia y una agüita de melisa y entonces se metió a la cama junto con un dragón de peluche que le había regalado la gente del pueblo esa misma tarde, el reptil olía a los dulces que preparaban los panaderos, mezclado con un poco de humo y canela. Se acurrucó en la almohada y apretó el juguete contra su pecho dispuesto a dormir y no tardó mucho en comenzar a soñar. Pero ni siquiera hacer todas esas payasadas le sirvió porque fue otra noche con llanto y gritos.

La gente del reino ya estaba haciendo apuestas y todos los psíquicos y videntes intentaban encontrar cuál era el problema con su niño mago, los curanderos, galenos y médicos intentaban hallar alguna poción que sirviera para espantar las pesadillas o al menos formarle un sueño más profundo en el cual pudiera descansar. Miguel se ofreció a dormir con él en varias oportunidades para _atrapar al malvado que estuviera haciendo esto_ y Julio no paraba de prestarle sus peluches con la esperanza de encontrar alguno que fuera capaz de defenderlo de las pesadillas, Manuel no pudo resistirse de darle un abrazo apretado cada vez que el principito hacía eso. Hasta Martín intentó ser amable con él, intentó.

Pero a pesar del esfuerzo de todos, Manuel llegó a tener tres semanas y media sin poder dormir bien de noche, no solo era él quien andaba somnoliento de día sino más de la mitad del castillo por estar atento a cuando el pequeño comenzara a gritar otra vez.

El rey estaba en otro consejo y veía las caras afligidas, enojadas y cansadas del resto mientras se gritaban unos a otros, todos allí querían saber lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el silencio de otra noche volvió a ser perturbada por los gritos en la torre los sirvientes y cortesanos se reunieron a los pies de las escaleras al cuarto del mago, abrazándose a sí mismos para protegerse del aire frío se miraban para decidir qué más hacer y quien subiría esta vez, todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando por el pasillo vieron acercándose al mismísimo rey. Iba con su ropa de dormir y un candelabro en mano, pasó junto a todos ellos y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la torre.

El hombre decidió que él mismo intentaría arreglar este problema puesto que el niño tenía en vela a gran parte de su castillo. Al llegar arriba tomó aire y abrió la puerta, la intensidad de los gritos se intensificó al entrar al cuarto y vio al pequeño remeciéndose de un lado a otro en su cama y sudor cubriendo su frente. Dejó el candelabro a un lado y corrió donde Manuel, sostuvo su cuerpo para que no se hiciera daño y trató de calmarlo o al menos despertarlo al hablarle.

-Manuel, pequeño, por favor cálmate, Manuel…-El niño comenzó a gritar más fuerte y al rey le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado. Lo apretó contra su pecho y siguió hablándole, pero Manuel continuaba gritando desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué no está aquí? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Quién? ¿A quién buscas? –El rey había perdido la compostura y ahora miraba al niño completamente afligido y preocupado, lo que se notaba también en su voz- ¿Quién no está aquí Manuel?

-¡Mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡¿Por qué se fue?!

Al rey se le escapó el aliento al escuchar el llanto del niño pidiendo a su madre, le dolió el pecho al oírlo y saber que Manuel en verdad no era indiferente al hecho como todos creían.

-M-Manuel, lo siento…

-¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡¿Por qué está muerta?! –El rey vio las lágrimas correr por la cara del pequeño y sintió que en sus ojos también comenzaba a formarse el llanto.

-Oh, Manuel, lo siento tanto… -Lo abrazó con más fuerza y acarició la espalda del pequeño, el brujito comenzó a calmarse lentamente después de eso y cuando los gritos se habían convertido en leves sollozos volvió a hablar.

-Quiero a mi mamá… -Enterró su carita en la ropa del rey- No quiero estar solo…

-No lo estás –Apartó al niño levemente de su pecho y le secó la cara antes de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos para asegurarle- Yo estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré Manuel, te lo prometo –El niño tan solo lo miró con sus ojitos aún humedecidos, el rey besó su frente y le acarició el pelo suavemente. Luego, el rey miró por la habitación y en un estante encontró un libro de cuentos el cual tomó y rápidamente volvió a acomodarse a un lado del niño, abrió el libro y leyó con tono suave las historias que allí ponían. Los ojos del brujito comenzaron a cerrarse luego de unas tres historias y a la mitad del libro el rey se dio cuenta que Manuel se había dormido, apagó la vela y se recostó a un lado del niño abrazando su cuerpecito con uno de sus brazos, estuvo vigilando el sueño del pequeño toda la noche, la que pasó tranquila sin pesadillas y cuando el sol iluminó las paredes del castillos todos su habitantes se despertaron sorprendidos y aliviados por el sueño silencioso que habían tenido.

Fueron tres noches más que el rey pasó en la torre sur, y luego de eso el maguito volvió a dormir como un niño normal.

Otra hazaña que el pueblo le agradecía a su rey.

 

 


End file.
